Evil Bug
|health: = 105 |speed: = Very Fast |appears_in: = ??? }} The''' Evil Bug', as known as "'The Bug'", is an unrecoverable error unintentionally made by The Creator while he was creating the game. It is also the boss for the single-player Campaign mission, ???. Appearance It is all black but has red borders all around itself. It has three heads, one big (middle), one medium (left), and one small (right). The big head has one eye on the right side. It also has a kind of mouth. The medium head has two eyes and a few teeth. The small one is just a miniature version of the medium-sized head. It has a giant glowing red thing in the middle of his chest. Its arms seem to be limp because it is dragging them. It has short, stubby legs. Apparently, its arm on the left is bigger than its arm on the right. Its arm on the right is slightly longer than its arm on the left. Story A bug in the Creator's game created the Evil Bug. Evil Bug turned everything cubical and ruined Newbie's world. Newbie finds The Creator who asks him to find and destroy Evil Bug. Newbie then gets into the game using a "Blockeye" ("Blockulus" on iOS devices) and defeats the monster. At the end of the fight, Evil Bug turns Newbie into a bug and exiles him on the Internet. Behavior It will quickly approach the player and deals high damage by flailing its arms. It also has the ability to teleport, where it uses this gap-closing ability as an opportunity to ambush the player due to the shortened distance. Upon defeating the boss, the player will be able to get the 0xbadc0de. Tips * Keep an eye out for when he teleports, he would most likely teleport behind you, which can surprise you * Simply run and strafe while using your primary to kill it. * The Jetpack may prove very effective in helping you get away from this boss. * Keep moving and don't stop running. * Aim for the head to get headshots. * Use the Nuclear Grenade to weaken this boss, allowing you time to fire its users while this boss is under the radiation effect. * Have a close range weapon such as the Pet dragon or Frozen Dragon, in case it teleport behind or near you ** Weapons such as the Champion Peacemaker, Secret Forces Rifle or the Minigun Shotgun may prove effective against this boss ** It's easier to get headshots on this boss, thanks to the multiple heads, and the bigger head in front. ** Bring a high health Pet with you such as Panther, Dinosaur, or the Wooly Mammoth. Pets make good distractions. ** Throwing the gadget Frag Grenade at The Bug will cause it to teleport away to avoid being damage. * Stand on a tree to shoot down on the Evil Bug. It can't teleport to you. * Rocket jumping helps a lot. * Do not try using a Singular grenade on him, since he will teleport anytime. Trivia * Although Evil Bug is referred to as '''The Bug' in the Story Comics, upon defeating the boss, the player will receive a pop-up saying "Evil Bug defeated! Crossed Worlds chapter completed!", confirming its name. * There is a Siege Monster based on this Boss known as the Mini Bugs. However, they have less health, come in different colors, and cannot teleport. *Evil Bug was the first enemy to possess the teleportation power. Slender Man also gained the ability to teleport in the 10.5.0 update. *The Dragon, Wizard Boss, and Evil Bug are the only bosses that spoke at least once in the Story Comics. *After defeating the boss, you'll unlock a new weapon 0xBadc0de which can be found in the Heavy section of the Armory. * It is the only boss in Crossed Worlds to drop a weapon. ** It is also the only boss in Campaign to drop a weapon you actually can use in live multiplayer battles. * Its three heads are somewhat similar to the 'Wither' from the game Minecraft. * In the Pixel Gun World forums, a RiliSoft employee has used a picture of Evil Bug, replacing the speech bubble text "How could you defeat me?" with "Technical break!". This has happened only a few times when the PGW admins wanted to make a technical break. * This and Slender Man are the only bosses with the ability to teleport. * This is the boss in the last level: ??? * When you defeat the boss, a comic of Newbie falling through the internet pops up. Pixel Gun World, Facebook and Twitter can all be seen in this image. * Its a lot weaker in Seige battles. * Their border color is similar to "Neon", a Battle Royale avatar. * There Is A Raid Boss Similar To This Enemy. In Comic Screenshot 2015-06-27-19-40-40.png Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Campaign